1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the screening of bottles and similar containers to detect liquid incendiaries contained therein.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Liquid incendiaries such as petrol, turpentine and methylated spirits pose a considerable threat to aviation security. Such liquids can be readily transported onto aircraft contained within commonplace bottles such as are normally used to contain water-based or alcoholic beverages. In order to minimize this potential risk it is desirable that security procedures at airports include a quick and reliable method of screening bottles for incendiary liquids.
Visual inspection of bottles to look for signs of tampering with the seal is no longer a reliable technique. The increased availability of home brewing kits provides a capacity for a professional seal to be made on a bottle, thus rendering apparently innocuous a bottle which has been tampered with. However, it is impractical for airport security staff to open every bottle in order to determine the contents. A suitable screening procedure should therefore be able to distinguish between beverages and common incendiary liquids whilst the bottle remains sealed.